While he was gone
by Pocketsnposies
Summary: Based on Steven Spielberg's movie Hook. Pan didn't believe Rufio could handle all of the lost boys by himself, so he helped him find a mother. A run away who got lostand ended up in Kensington Park. But what happens when she wants to grow up? RufioXOC
1. Fond greetings

"Maggie! Look how much You've grow! Oh my goodness!" Madeline cried as she knelt down to hug the small girl. "Madeline you won't believe who I just played in my school play!" Maggie said over excited. "Who dear you play?" Madeline asked, pulling the little girl away from her. "I played great grandma Wendy, in Peter Pan." Maggie said. "No way that's so cool! I wish I got to play Wendy. Your so Lucky!" Madeline said. She looked over at Jack, she smiled brightly at him.

"You look more and more like your father every time I see you." Madeline said opening her arms up. "Come on give us a squawnch." She said. Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to Madeline, and gave her a hug.

"Madeline you are beginning to grow into a beautiful young lady." Peter said kissing Madeline's temple lightly. "Thank you Peter. Your getting older too." Madeline said bluntly. "Madeline!" Wendy called from the top of the stairs. "Sorry Miss Wendy, still getting used to the proper etiquette. "It's alright dear. Oh Madeline Roddy has something for you and our guests. A small boy peered his head out from behind Wendy's dress.

"Come here love what have you got for mama?" Madeline asked. The small boy waddled his way down the stairs. He had a death grip on the railing. Madeline knelt down, and Roddy ran into Madeline's arms. "Roddy this Maggie, Jack, Moira and Peter. There mommy's close friends." Madeline said.

Roddy hide his face in Madeline's neck. He held out his hand giving the crinkled piece of paper to Maggie. She opened to up to find a crude drawing of a house and what looked like five stick figures. "Roddy wanted to draw a welcome picture for you." Wendy said.

"Madeline, whose the father?" Peter asked. "Peter!" Moira said under her breath. Madeline's Face disappeared. Come on Madeline Let's go to the nursery and you can tell me the stories about the lost boys that you know." Maggie said grabbing Madeline by the hand. Madeline picked up Roddy and walked up the stairs.

"Peter what's wrong with you?" Moira asked. "I was just curious, she's teenage girl ,she got knocked up, the kid doesn't look anything like her, Just wondering what that girl got herself into before she came here.

Meanwhile in the nursery…

"How did you get to never land Madeline?" Maggie asked.

"Well in order to tell you that. We'd have to go back thirty years or so, back in the 60's."

"Tch, yeah right you can't be that old." Jack said.

"You never know Jack." Madeline began


	2. And so it begins

"You see I'm not from England I'm from the states. When I was eleven I ran away. I over heard my mom wanting to put my through a charm school where I'd learned to be a proper young lady. I didn't want that. I still wanted to play in the back yard and climb trees and make believe I was a jungle girl. All my friends were into boys and make-up. I thought it was silly to get all dolled up for a boy, later I found out it wasn't so bad, but that's later on in the story." Madeline said.

Madeline thought that she would run away and come back in a few days, as an attempt to make her mother forget about charm school. She went down to the docks, knowing her parents wouldn't look for her there. Madeline found a ship that was docked at the pier, it was empty so she figured she could sleep there for the night. She snuck onto the ship, somehow no one caught her. She found a covered life boat and crawled into it. Slowly she began to fall asleep.

When she woke up she felt like she was being rocked back to sleep. "Aw this is nice." She thought. Her eyes shot open. She peered out from under the cover of the life boat. The only thing she saw was the ocean with not a single strip of land insight. "Oh boy." She thought. "What am I going to do?" She looked over at the other side of the life boat. She saw a couple of crew men walking around some of them, were mopping the deck the others were smoking along the railing.

"Alright men will been in England in five days, so this ship will be your home till we get there. I don't tolerate lazy bums so I expect you to work. Your first task is to look for stowaway's. "Uh oh" Madeline gulped. She watched as the men looked around the ship. She let the cover drop and gently laid back down in the boat. She held her breath as the walked near the boat. One man began to lift the cover from Madeline's boat. She closed her eyes waiting to be yanked out of the boat.

"Hey Mack!" Another man yelled. The man Madeline presumed to be Mack turned around, or at least Madeline thought he turned around. It was hard to tell from his shadow. "What?" Mack asked. "Come here I wanna show you something." The other man said. Madeline sighed in relief. She had evaded the men, but for how long? How long could she keep this up? She'd be a lucky girl if she could keep this up.

Every night she'd sneak to another life boat, There was only two so she sneak back and forth. She would sneak herself some food. Only taking a little bit at a time, not enough for the men to notice. Finally it was the fifth day, and Madeline was sick of being on the ocean. She couldn't wait much longer, they finally got the ship docked and tied up. Madeline knew she should have waited till they were off the boat but she couldn't take it anymore.

She jumped out of the life boat and ran for the dock. The men were baffled at first but when they realized what had happened it was too late. Madeline was far from the docks. So there was Madeline alone and lost in England. She roamed the streets for awhile. It was starting to get dark, and cold. "What a drag." Madeline thought.

Madeline had been roaming the streets for a few hours, She was starting to get very scared now. She had now idea where she was at, She was in a foreign country and she didn't know a single person. Finally she came across a park. It looked inviting to her so she decided to walk around. This park was defiantly different from the parks at home. It's was vast and beautiful. She found herself walking along a body of water she really couldn't tell if was a pond or lake. It was too dark for her to see. But something else caught her eyes. A statue behind a short black gate. She walked up to it trying to make it out.

It took her awhile to realized what the statue was. "Well I'll be, It's Peter pan." Madeline said.

"Of coarse I'm Peter Pan Who else would it be?" A voice from behind her said.

"It's not just you Pan." Another voice said.


	3. You cats are Crazy

"Who are you?!" Madeline asked, as she turned around to see who was behind her, but no one was there. "What?" Madeline asked no one in particular. "Over here." Two voices said behind her, She spun around almost slipping on the water on the ground. No one was behind her. "What is going on?" She asked. "I like this game don't you Rufio?" A voice said. "Yeah let's see how dizzy we can get her." The other voice said.

"You too cats better come out and show yourselves." Madeline said.

"Hey you don't tell us what to do!" The other voice said. "Easy Rufio, it's okay. Think She'd make a good mother?" The first voice asked. "Mother? Look here I'm no one's mother you dig??" Madeline asked. All of a sudden a light fluttered around Madeline. "Whoa! It's a big fire fly!" She said. She jumped back hoping she wouldn't get bit, but incidentally she did. "Ow it bit me!" Madeline said.

"Tink's not a bug! She's a fairy!" The first voice said getting upset. "A Fairy? Really?" Madeline asked squinting her eyes to get a better look and the fairy. "So what do you think? Think she's the motherly type?" The first voice asked. "I don't know, She's not very nice don't think the lost boys would even like her." The second voice said. "Excuse me, but while you two are discussing your plans for me. I'm just going to find someplace warm to stay for the night." Madeline said walking away.

Tink fluttered in front of Madeline stopping her. Madeline smiled, and held out her hand. Amazingly Tink landing on Madeline's hand. "You sure are pretty." Madeline complimented. Tink jingled lightly. "Tink says your big and ugly." The first voice said. "Well I've been called worse. It's nice to met you Tink." Madeline said. The fairy was silent, she flew over to one of them and landed on one of their shoulders. She jingled into their ear.

"You've only been away from home for five days. She can't be mother… just yet. You've have two days to think about our offer." One of them said. "First of all I don't know what offer you are talking about, and second who are you two?" She asked. Tink flew around them, showing them to her. It was two boys, slightly older than her. The older of the two was clad in all green, pale skin light brown hair and a smiled about him that showed a slight arrogance. The younger of the two was clad in black a red, dark skin, black hair with three red Mohawks, His smiled was less arrogant than the older but still arrogant.

"Peter Pan."

"Rufio."

"Madeline."

"Madeline? That's a funny name. I'll call you dizzy." Peter said.

"Dizzy? Actually that's not half bad." Madeline said.

"Met us back here in two days, and tell us your answer." Peter said. Peter, Rufio and Tink flew off. Madeline watch in awe as they flew off. "Oh what I would do if I could fly." Madeline said. Rufio looked back and Madeline smirking at her.


	4. Riding the cloud

"I spent two days in Kensington gardens begging for scraps, trying to con the tourist into giving me some food." Madeline said. She clutched at her stomach pretending she was hungry. It made Maggie laugh but Jack just scoffed at her.

It was Madeline's seventh night away from her mom. She sat in the bushes near peter pan's statue waiting for Peter to show up. It was starting to get dark, and Madeline was starting to get sleepy. She laid back, trying to get comfortable in the uncomfortable bush, and closed her eyes for what seemed like moments to her. She was woken up by a light jingle in her ear, then a sharp pain on her nose.

"Ow!" She cried, sitting sat up in the bush. She rubbed her nose gently trying to ease the pain. A light fluttered around Madeline's head. "Jeez Tink. What was that for?" She asked. Tinkerbell jingled again.

"Tink says because your snoring was bugging her." A familiar voice above said. She looked up finding Peter, and Rufio floating above her. "So have you made up your mind yet?" Peter asked. Madeline grinned widely. "Sure have. I'll be your mother!" She replied loudly.

"Good. Now come on let's go the lost boys are hungry." Peter said. "Tink?" He looked over at her and smiled. Tink flew over Madeline in small circle above her, Gold pixie dust scattered around her. Madeline stood there for a few moments waiting for something to happen.

"Uh now what?" She asked looking up at the two boys.

"Now you've got to think of wonderful thought, and they'll lift into the air." Peter explained.

"A wonderful though huh?" Madeline said. She reached into her memories, last year to be exact. This was before her mother even had the smallest notion to send her to charm school, back when she was the tender age of ten. She was in the back yard helping her mother plant some flowers in the garden. Every day, after school, she would run into the back yard to see if the flowers had grown yet. She was excited to see what bright beautiful colors they would be. She hoped they would be as bright and as beautiful as her mother's eyes.

Without even realizing it Madeline was off the ground. Both of the boys were smiling at her. They each grabbed one of her wrists and started pulling her towards the sky. Peter not liking Madeline's slow pace let go of her wrist. He shot off in front of them. Rufio however stayed with her. She looked over at him she was about to thank him but he never once looked at her.

"Come on Dizzy, if you're going to be our mother you have to keep up with the fastest one!" Peter said shooting off again. This time Rufio looked back at her. He gave her an expecting look, she returned the look by pushing herself past him.

"I bet I can catch you Peter!" She cried.

This sparked both the boys' interest. Rufio let go of Madeline's wrist. She almost fell, she held out her hand as Rufio went to go help her.

"I want to try this on my own." She said looking over at him. Behind his arrogant smile, Madeline could tell Rufio was a little hurt by this. "Thanks for trying to help." She whispered so Peter couldn't her.

She shot off as fast as she could. Peter did ever thing he could to lose Madeline. He would best her every time, riding the wind, or losing her in the clouds. At one point Madeline had gotten so lost in the clouds she couldn't find her way out.

She cried for either of the boys to help her out. It would be hours before the boys would help her. Peter laughed at her when he found her in the middle of the cloud.

"It's not funny Peter." She huffed as she was helped out of the cloud.

"Sure it is."

"No it's not. I've been stuck in that stupid cloud for hours!"

All of a sudden there was aloud rumble under Madeline's feet. The cloud suddenly turned dark and gray. Peter and Rufio pulled Madeline off the cloud.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You've upset the cloud. It's going to cry now." Peter explained.

Madeline looked down at the cloud, Peter was right. The white fluffy cloud she was trapped in was now a dark stormy rain cloud. She felt bad for making it cry. She pulled away from the boys and flew over to the sobbing cloud.

"Dizzy no!" Rufio called he started flying over to her to stop her from touching the cloud, but Peter stopped him. Rufio looked up to his friend confused. The two boys watched Madeline getting closer to the cloud.

She gently grazed her fingers again the top of the cloud. It must have not liked this because it boomed loudly with thunder. "Shh." She whispered. "It's ok. I'm sorry I called you stupid. You're not. You're smart, You're the fluffiest cloud I've ever seen." Madeline whispered.

The rain slowly started to trickle now. It's pure white color finally coming back. Madeline smiled at her success. "There we go. You're a very bright cloud." She said placing both her hands on top of the cloud. The cloud was silent now as it was before.

"I think she'll make a good mother." Peter whispered to Rufio. Rufio was silent, he watched as this girl who barely learned how to fly tamed a thunder cloud, something he could never do. It upset him. He shot off towards Neverland leaving Peter and Madeline behind.

Peter saw this and thought it was a game so he flew after Rufio. Madeline looked down at the cloud. "Have to go. I don't know my way to Neverland, and those two are my only way of getting there." Madeline said to the cloud.

All of a sudden the cloud jerked from under her, causing her to tumble backwards. When she sat up she saw that the cloud was moving towards the two boys. "Are you giving me a ride there?" She asked. The cloud was silent but it kept moving towards the boys. "Thank you." She said hugging the cloud as best she could.

"What a brilliant idea Dizzy. I forgot we could use the clouds. Isn't she smart Rufio?" Peter asked as he landed on the cloud next to Madeline. Rufio landed on the cloud behind them but he didn't say anything, he just had he back turned to Madeline and Peter.

"Would it be alright if I rest?" Madeline asked.

"Sure I see why not. As long as you let me fly the cloud." Peter said.

"Um sure?"

In truth Madeline didn't know how to fly the cloud, but she didn't want the boys to know that she couldn't, but then she had an idea.

"Do you know how to fly the cloud?" She asked.

Peter scoffed. "Of course I do watch!" He said grabbing onto the cloud and pulling up to white fluffy reigns. "Ya!" He cried snapping the reigns down. The cloud jerked again this time speed faster than it did before. Madeline wasn't prepared for this, so she went tumbling again this time, landing into Rufio.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Yeah." He said nonchalantly.

"Look Dizzy! Thanks to you were already here!" Peter called.

Madeline held onto Rufio's wrist as she peered under the cloud. It wasn't exactly how it looked in the movies. It was similar but nothing entirely close. The mountains were taller the island was tremendously larger. But there was Michael's cave hidden in one of the tall mountains. John's Boat was still burned. Smoke billowed from the Indian camp.

"Wow It's amazing." She said Pulling herself up. "And you live here?" She asked Rufio. He just nodded not saying anything to her. She was a little hurt by this. She was about to ask him what was wrong but Peter had pushed the two off of the edge of the cloud.

"Come on the lost boys are waiting for their new mother." Peter called as he plummeted down towards the island. Madeline grabbed onto the air suddenly forgetting how to fly. She kept reaching until she grabbed onto something solid.

"You can open your eyes now." Rufio said.

She didn't even realize they were closed. When she opened them they were landing on the shores of Neverland near a large blue lagoon. With her hand still gripped onto Rufio's wrist he pulled her into the jungle. She was scared at this point it had gotten very dark and she couldn't see anything in front of her. She tried to get as close as she could to Rufio.

"Were almost there just on the other side of that cliff." Peter said.

When Madeline saw it, she had forgotten everything in her past. The large tree crawling with handmade ropes, tiny home nestled in every branch. She knew she could no longer be Madeline Kesser. From this point on she would be Dizzy mother of the lost boys.


End file.
